The Guardians 2
by cloudyskie
Summary: Takes place a little while after The Rise of the Guardians with new plays joining in.


**I Don't own any of the character or other aspects of The Rise of the Guardians.**

This is a story about a young girl and a guardian named Jack Frost.

Everyone has heard of the Guardians. They are the ones who protect the children's happiness and dreams until one day another "mythical" being named Pitch came along. He had taken away children's happy dreams and replaced them with nightmares. All of this caused the children to stop believing in the guardians almost causing them to lose themselves. Jack was getting it the worst. The others felt betrayed and time was running out but with the help of a few human children all was saved. Jack and the other guardians, Toothiana or "Tooth", E. Aster Bunnymund or "Bunny", The Sandman or "Sandy", and Santa Clause or "North", all did their duties that The Man in the Moon had given them. After all had been done and finished with Pitch they all parted to get back to their normal "jobs". They did not completely say goodbye because once a year, always in winter, they all go down to their friend Jamie's to see how he is and play around and this is where our story begins.

It was a chilly winter day and school had just been canceled because of the sudden snow day that came in. Nobody new that the one who caused it was Jack Frost except Jamie and his friends, every time they had a sudden snow day they knew Jack and all the other guardians had come to play. They would all dress in their warmest clothes and run to the small pond near their homes to see them. What the guardians didn't know was that they had some new friends that moved in down the street.

They were a small family of four. They were made up of two loving parents and two daughters; the youngest was the same age as Jamie but the oldest was 17. They were both very beautiful with the blonde hair each had. The youngest, Clary, had strawberry blonde hair that was soft to the touch. Her older sister, Skye, had blonde hair that shined beautifully in the light. Their family had moved in to Burgress 3 months after the guardians had seen Jamie and his friends last.

Over time all the younger children became great friends and were always seen together. Skye was sometimes seen watching or somewhere near by to make sure nothing happened to the kids. You could always find her sitting around reading or, rarely, sketching what she saw the children doing. She was a great drawer and could put anything on paper.

Clary, always being encouraged by Skye, still believed in what she called fairytales, Skye did not believe in them she just grew up. This helped Clary believe in the stories she was told by her new friends and Skye did not say a word against it. All of this leads to some very interesting times for all of them when the guardians came for a visit.

A few days before they came, Clary asked her sister Skye to do her a favor that proved to be very difficult. She was sitting in a circle with all the children waiting for what they came to ask her about.

"Skye, could you do a sketch of us?" asked Clary.

"Sure I can. We can do it now if you like," she replied quickly.

Jamie said before Clary could speak, "No we can't we have to wait for the others. They will be here in a few days."

"Oh ok sure. When will they arrive?" she asked not expecting the coming answers she will receive.

"We aren't sure; they always come when Jack makes it a snow day. Then we can all be with them." Jamie replied.

"Oh, um I'm not sure I understand. Who are your friends that are coming to visit?"

Clary now faster to reply, "Oh, the guardians; Jack Frost, the Easter bunny, sandman, tooth fairy, and Santa clause."

"Oh, well guys there might be a little problem in that. I don't think I'll be able to see them," she said.

Clary, a little upset, asked, "What do you mean?"

"She means that she does—"started Caleb.

"No, what I mean is that when some of us get older are eyes get weaker and start not being able to see something's, like your friends." She said giving Caleb, Jamie, Pippa, Monty, Claude, and Cupcake all a look that said, say anything and you're in trouble.

Clary now understanding a little better said, "Oh, so how are we going to get them in the picture if you can't see them?"

"Well that's easy you describe them to me like that one time you guys asked me to, remember?" she said.

"Oh yeah we can do that!" said Claude.

After they all gave Skye a general idea of what they looked like, they picked out were they wanted to have the sketch done and then went home when it started to get dark.

During the next few days while the kids were playing Skye got the tools she would need and got all she could think of needing ready. She did however have a nagging feeling she was forgetting something.

One morning while Clary and Skye were finishing breakfast there was a knock at the door. Skye wondering who it could be so early and went to check, when she opened the front door she found all of Clary's, and in some ways Skye's, friends standing on their front porch.

"Hey it's today! Come on!" They all pretty much shouted at her.

In reply she said, "Alright, alright. Calm down and come inside to warm up a bit while me and Clary get ready and I grab my stuff ok?" She moved aside so they could walk in. They did not remove anything they were wearing so that they could leave as soon as possible. Clary, being as excited about this as anyone, was already running down the stairs ready to go.

Skye seeing her coming said, "Well it looks like you guys are waiting on me. How about you go ahead without me while I grab what I need and meet you there?"

They all agreed to this and those younger ones set off while Skye went upstairs to get her things. Meanwhile, Clary and all her friends were running to a spot by the pond they choose for the picture and to meet the guardians. They all arrived to find Santa's sleigh and them standing by the edge of the pond waiting on them.

Bunny having heard them coming turned to greet their little friends and find a little surprise walking up to them.

"Well look at this, a new friend?" He said while everyone said there hello's.

Bunny, being Clary's favorite, walked up to him. "Hi, I'm Clary."

The others having seen this came over to meet the new comer. During all the other greetings and all the other fun they were having Skye was leaving their house caring her drawing materials except her sketch pad because Clary had it.

Jamie remembering why they wanted to be at this spot for a while said, "Hey guys listen for a sec I want to tell you something."

Everyone turned to him and waited. The children were so excited and couldn't wait for Skye to get there while the guardians waited for Jamie to tell them what they were waiting for.

"Now that you guys have finally come, we can all have a picture of us together," Jamie said exactly.

Tooth Fairy, not wanting to say this started slow, "Um kids I'm afraid to say this but I don't think we will show up in a picture."

Jamie now remembering that he didn't tell them how it was going to be done said, "No we thought of that. That's why Skye's going to draw us! Oh but we will have to describe you guys to her cause she says that at a certain age people get weak eyes and stop being able to seeing things like you guys."

"Oh, really that's great and who's this Skye?" said North.

"It's my older sister. She will be here in a bit but while we wait I brought her sketch book to show you how good she is," said Clary as she opened the sketch book. Everyone gathered around to see what was in it. All were amazed at all the detail and beauty of the drawings inside. Most were of Clary doing stuff. There were a good bit of Clary and her friends and a few here and there of their family. There were not any of Skye in it because she never draws self-portraits.

After looking through the sketch book Jamie started telling everybody where to be for the portrait. Finally coming close to the others Skye could hear them talking about positions and wondering if she made a mistake saying she will do it. When she reached them all she could see were Clary and the others, no guardians just her friends. She watched as they tried to get in good spots for what they were about to start but she could see it was looking pretty good from where she was at.

Clary wondering what was taking so long started to look around to see if Skye had made it yet. She spotted her standing a little away over by a nearby tree watching what they were doing. She yelled to Skye, "Hey guys Skye's here! Come on Skye we've been waiting for you!" Clary waved her arms and jumped a little seeing Skye when she started to move towards the little group by the pond.

Skye, seeing she had been seen, moved to the group so they could begin. She took her time as she walked to them, barely looking up. She didn't want to slip on any slicks patches, which is always a pain for her especially because she was a klutz when it came to walking. Whenever she was roller blading or ice skating she was graceful but walking was not as simple it seemed.

Claude being as impatient as ever, yelled, "Hey Skye come on why are you walking so slow?"

Having heard this outburst Skye looked up only to encounter the one thing she was trying to avoid. As soon as she looked up Skye landed on a small bit of ice and slid just enough to lose her balance. The next thing she knew was that she was flat on her back with a bunch of little kids laughing their heads off.

"Ok, the next one to laugh has to stand the longest and still be the last I get!" she said. At the same time she sat up to see they were trying very hard not to laugh out loud that Monty and Pippa were pretty much bent over trying so hard.

During this entire show the guardians stood watching as she approached. They could tell she didn't believe in any of them by how natural she acted around them. Jack in particular noticed her as she came closer and tried really hard not to laugh when she fell. He saw that she had long blonde hair pulled back into a low braid and soft ivory colored skin. She moved so smoothly and carefully with every step she took. She looked so small to him being all bundled up in her winter clothes.

She felt bad that she could not see them even though she did not believe. In many ways through Skye's life time she never felt completely at home except for when she was among the trees in nearby forests during all the seasons.

By now Skye was pulling out her materials and setting up her things while Claire and everyone else was getting in their spots.

"Ok guys. First I will get the kids and then I will get the guardians. Does that sound good to you?" Skye asked when she was ready to begin.

 *****All reviews are welcome and help me decide if I should continue it. :)**


End file.
